


Dear Blue Eyes

by lashtonspenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cute, Declarations Of Love, High School, M/M, Popularity, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geek and bullied Luke Hemmings meets popular jock son of the headteacher Ashton Irwin, Luke falls hard for Ashton who's friends constantly beat him up, Ashton and Luke become friends and start texting however Luke never tells Ashton, one day Luke starts to recieve Love notes from an anonymous person and all is revealed so read:]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Blue Eyes

The bell rang, as always Luke unpopular Hemmings collected his books from his locker, and attempted to walk to class. Unsuprisingly a gang of jocks stopped him on his way, 'Let's play beat the queer' one of the boys from the back shouted, Luke sighed as he knew what was coming. It was like this day in day out, he knew nothing was going to change. It never did.   
Luke had a close group of friends, Mikey who wasn't unpopular but wasn't popular either, James who was a hit with the girls but most boys detested him, Brad, who was a music geek but the girls fell in love with his voice and Harry, the curly head tatooed badass that the girls either admired or was scared of. His friends weren't 'uncool' but Luke was deffinately the uncoolest. Luke knew his friends would try to stick up for him if he told them what was going on, that's why he didn't. He didn't want his friends getting bullied or to make a scene. He kept it quiet and figured that he deserved it, he was gay what did he expect? All his friends supported him but he knew that not everyone would be so kind.   
After the tormenting Luke walked to class, he glanced at his watch. '11:07' Shit, he was late. If that didn't make a scene then what would? He knew he couldn't walk in late bruised and bleeding. 'Shit, i'm gonna have to skip' Luke thought, he hated skipping classes, he knew education was important and he was quite good at it. He also didn't want the school to ring his mum, nobody loved education more than Liz Hemmings. Luke started to wander to the boys toilets, were he figured he'd pass time for a bit. He opened the door slowly, and shuffled in, colliding with another torso, he looked up, hazel eyes staring back at him. He recognised the face, it was the sex God of the school, Ashton Irwin. Everybody loved and wanted to be with Ashton, he was sweet, popular, handsome and charming.   
"Oh shit, um- so-sorry" Luke stuttered, looking away and avoiding Ashton's warm eyes.   
"Ahah, don't sweat it" Ashton said, his voice like honey.   
Ashton stepped to the side to let Luke in, a sweet warming smile on his face.  
"Thankyou" Luke said, Ashton left the bathroom and Luke's heart was racing. Why was Ashton nice to him? Why didn't he make some gay joke or beat him up? All his friends would of.   
Lukes phone buzzed, 'Where the fuck are you man? it's not cool to leave me alone in chem. :S' It was James, Luke felt bad enough and he knew he'd have to lie to his friend,   
'Sorry dude, something important came up' Luke replied, it was only 20 past 11 now and he still had 40 minutes to pass, he knew he couldn't stay in there, someone would find him.   
Luke swiftly left the bathroom, closing the door quietly and walking down the hall. He figured he'd leave school for a bit, best way not to get caught, he could either hang out in the school garden and claim it's a free period or hit the town and grab coffee. He knew the second option could result into bumping into his mother as she goes shopping on Thurdays,so he headed to the garden. His phone buzzed again 'Dude!! What's going on with you? What's come up? I don't believe you!' Luke sighed, he couldn't even think of a reply,   
He carried on walking as he started typing until he colided with something. He heard a familiar voice and looked up, it was Ashton again. He knew he'd embarassed himself, his cheeks flushed red as he uttered "Sorry" once again.  
"Seems like your following me" Ashton laughed  
"I'm not I promise" Luke replied  
"Don't worry dude, it was just a joke" Ashton said  
Luke heard another familar voice, shit it was the group of jocks he detested.   
"Why are you talking to that queer boy Ash?!" One of them shouted  
"Queer?" Ashton questioned  
Luke sighed, he wondered why Ashton never beat him up and now he has his reason, Ashton was unaware of Luke's homosexuality.  
"Yeah he's a faggot, a bender, a bumboy" Another one of them said with a laugh.  
Ashton smirked, this made Luke feel like complete shit.   
"Hey, I have an idea!" A boy in the crowd said, his name was Louis  
"Let's play beat the bender!" He continued  
Nearly everybody laughed, Ashton didn't.   
"Luke let's get you to class come on" He said.  
"Oh-umm-Okay" Luke replied, he had butterflies in his stomach.   
"Don't take the fun out of everything Ash!" a boy named Zayn said  
"I'm not but it's about time he went to class, okay?" Ashton said seriously.   
The boys respected Ashton, he was captain of the football team, the son of the headteacher, the most popular boy in highschool.   
Ashton started walking Luke to class, "I just need to nip to my locker and get my book" He stuttered.   
"Okay, i'm sorry about them by the way, nobody deserves what they give you" Ashton said  
"It's fine, m' used to it." Luke replied  
Mr Irwin the headteacher walked over, 'Boys what are you doing wandering the hallway!" He said sternly.  
Luke twitched, he couldn't have his mum rung, he couldn't.   
"It's my fault" Ashton replied, "I was having really bad trouble with my hamstring, I think I injured it in practice today, I could barely walk, Luke here helped me to the cafeteria, where he got some ice and tried to sort it for me" Ashton didn't care about lying to his dad, he did it regularly to avoid classes, Ashton hated classes, he was dyslexic and hated embarassing himself however he excelled in science, he needed help reading but he could do everythung else excelently, he was supposed to be in a few of Luke's classes but never attended.   
"Okay Ashton, well thankyou Luke but next time just take him straight to the nurse and then go back to your lesson okay?" Mr Irwin replied.  
"Yes sir" Luke replied.   
He walked away, and Luke opened his locker taking his chem books out. He started walking to his lesson. "What room are you in?" Ashton asked.   
"41" Luke replied   
As they approached the room the teacher noticed them. "Luke!" Miss McRay exclaimed. "Where's my star student been!?" She continued  
"He was helping me miss" Ashton replied for him  
"Ashton! You're meant to be in this class aswell, so glad to finally have you in here! come along boys." She said opening the door.   
Ashton panicked, he wasn't prepared to embarass himself, not today,not ever. "Miss" Ashton said quietly, "Can I speak with you" He continued.   
"Sure" she replied, stepping so the other students couldn't hear there conversation.   
"Miss, i'm dyslexic and I can't read the work, I don't want everyone to know either, so I don't need a learning assistant with me" He explained  
"It's okay Ashton, sit next to Luke, He'll read the sheets for you and give you a hand with the spelling, okay?" She replied  
"Thanks Miss" He said smiling.   
"Right Luke, Ashton's going to sit next to you, could you two come and work on this table?" She asked  
James sighed, he'd lost his lab partner, "Oh and Tristan you can go and sit next to James so he has someone to work with" She said  
Luke sat down, his heart beating, just him and Ashton on a table, 4 times a week.   
"Hey, um- I'm kind of er dyslexic and I was wondering if you could read the sheets for me? er- I get it if you don't-um want to it's just-er that-i-um struggle to read" Ashton stuttered nervously.   
"Of course I will" Luke replied smiling  
"In Geography I have to have a learning assistant and it's really embarrasing" Ashton said  
"There's no need to be embarassed" Luke replied, Luke read for Ashton and they continued working for the remainder of the lesson.  
The bell went and the boys packed up, it was lunch time. James headed over to Luke's table to walk out with him. As he left the room he noticed Ashton's friends by the door scowling at him. Luke looked away nervously. The boys all started to walk out of the classroom.   
"Ashton where did you go!" the boys shouted  
"class" he replied   
The boys all headed to lunch, in there seperate groups.   
Luke and James sat down at there table, Michael was talking to some girl with green hair, James was texting Tristan his new lab partner, Brad was queing up for lunch so that just left Harry and Luke.   
"So what's going on with you and Ashton Irwin then?" Harry Asked with a smirk.  
"Nothing's going on, we're just lab partners" he replied  
"You look interested in him, I can totally get you in there, we're family friends" Harry said  
"No no no no no no no thanks" Luke replied  
"Haha, suit yourself, you'll get nowhere pining after him like a little puppy" Harry remarked.   
Luke sighed, Brad started walking over, as he sat down he said "what's up with you Lucas, you have a face like thunder."  
Luke ignored the comment, he started eating his kit kat, biting the thing straight away instead of breaking it first.  
"WOWWOWWOW NO NO NO" James said, looking up from his phone. "That's some kind of satanic act! you have to break it first" he continued.  
Luke rolled his eyes and laughed. "It tastes better this way, trust me" he replied.   
He noticed Ashton leaving the lunch hall.   
"No I can't trust you after you ditched chem for 30 minutes! what was that all about anyway?" James asked.   
"Just Ashton needed help" Luke lied  
"Luke, we know that's not true, just tell us what's going on, come on" James said  
"Nothing okay" Luke replied.   
"Fine, sorry for asking!" James replied bluntly.  
"James why are you smiling so much?" Harry asked  
"I'm not?" James replied  
"Yes you are! it's a girl isn't it! you're in there with someone" Harry said laughing  
James just laughed.   
The girl Michael was talking to walked away, he smiled at her and waved, turning around to face the table he pulled out his lunch bag, first of all taking an apple out, he smiled at his friends. "She's fit int' she" Michael commented. Luke rolled his eyes.   
"Luke um can you come with me to the lockers? I need to get a bit of homework out for Maths" James asked  
"Sure thing" Luke replied standing up, "See you guys after school?" Luke asked   
"I hope so, I need a lift home!" Harry laughed.   
The boys left te lunch hall, and walked towards their lockers. Luke remembered he needed his History book.   
"Luke I need to talk to you" James said  
"Sure, go on" Luke replied  
"Can we sit on this bench?" James said, pointing towards a bench in the corridor.   
"Sure, of course, go on" Luke said, sitting down.  
"Right well-um-I th-think I might be bisexual?" James said  
"Is that a question or a statement?" Luke replied  
"I don't know, I don't know myself" James said  
"I think whoever you're texting you're completely smitten over, is it a boy or girl?" Luke asked  
"Boy" James answered  
"And would you like a relationship with him? would you like him to pound you in the ass?" he said with a wink.   
"Ahah, don't go that far! but I don't know, like he's cute yeah? I get jealous when I see girls talk and flirt with him, it's like I want to tell them to fuck off and leave him alone, I want to hear all his problems, tell him everything will be okay, do you get what I mean?" James asked.  
"You're in love James" Luke replied.  
"Don't say that" James said.  
"You are, it's not a bad thing" Luke replied.  
James sighed, and looked at his phone, it was Tristan texting him asking if he wanted to hang out after school.   
"Do you?" Luke asked  
"Yeah, I can't though" James said  
"Why!?, you have to go!" Luke asked  
"I can't get near his house or anywhere he hangs out" James replied  
"I'll give you a lift, tell him yes!" Luke exclaimed  
James laughed, "Ahah, okay fine" he smiled as he typed the message.   
Luke stood up and headed to his locker, he opened the door, a note fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up, curious of what the note could possibly say. 

Dear Blue Eyes; 

'Yuo're as pretty as a flower,  
and smell graet like one too,  
if humans were flowers,  
i'd deffineatly pick you.

Yuo're eyes sparkle like a star,  
they're as bleu as the sea,  
if i cuold pick a soulmate,  
i'd want you to be with me. 

The purpose of this love note,  
is to make you smile,   
your smile lights up the room,  
so darling, smile for a while. 

-Yuor secret admirer.

Luke read the note again and again. "Wow somebody can't spell!" Commented James, who has a crush on you? a year 7!?" he said laughing.  
"Don't be mean, it's really sweet" Luke replied, "I wish they'd left a name though" Luke commented, absolutely clueless and convincing himself it was someone in the year below. He put the note in his pocket and walked off.   
"Are you ready for chem?" James asked  
"We've already had it today" Luke replied  
"Yes correct, but Thursday week 2, we have it twice in one day" James stated  
Luke remembered, shit he thought, another lesson with Ashton.   
The bell rang.  
"I need to use the toilet, i'll meet you in there" Luke said  
"Okay, see you soon" James replied walking off.  
Luke walked to the bathroom, the jocks were there.   
"Ahh, look who it is, little queer boy hemmings" Louis commented nastily.  
"You may of avoided round 2 of beat the queer earlier but you're getting it now!" He continued stepping forward and greeting Luke with a fist in the face.  
The momentum knocking Luke on the floor, another boy took tthe opportunity to now kick him in the stomach, Luke curled up into a ball as another boy kicked him straight in the nose causing it to bleed. He now has a bruise under his eye, a bleeding nose, a hurt stomach and a cut lip. There was no way he could go to chemisty after. It wasn't over, the kickig and punching continued until they got bored.   
"If you weren't a little faggot this wouldn't happen" Zayn said, the group of boys walked away leaving Luke laying on the floor.  
Luke's phone buzzed,   
"Hey it's Ashton, I hope you don't mind Harry gave me your number, just wondering where you are?"

Luke replied "On my way don't worry" 

He tried to get up, he went to the bathroom and go tissue and started walking to Chemistry. When he got there he sat down,   
"Wow what happened to you! They didn't did they? they better not of!" Ashton started  
"-I fell over, that's all, I fell down the stairs and this happened, i'm fine" Luke cut him off.   
Luke looked over to James' table, him and Tristan were chatting away, he noticed that they had there feet intertwined and was sitting very close to one another.   
Luke found it cute how happy James was, he was glad that someone was happy.  
"Luke" Ashton said  
"Ashton?" He replied  
"Come over next Friday, I really need help with Chemistry catch up? it'd be amazing if you'd help" Ashton said  
"Yeah sure, no problem" Luke replied  
"Sorry im planning so far ahead it's just because I have practice most nights" Ashton stated  
"It's fine" Luke replied, his heart was racing.   
The boys chatted all lesson, Chemistry was now Luke's favourite lesson.   
His phone buzzed, it was James  
'Tristan just asked me on a date! #Pulled'   
Luke just laughed and text back   
'Get in there McVeyyyyyy!'  
The bell rang for the end of the day. James walked towards Luke, "We're meeting Harry in the car park" Luke told him   
"Okay, should I tell Harry?" James asked  
"Yeah deffo, Harry will still be your friend and he's really supportive" Luke explained  
"Okay, thankyou" James replied smiling  
"See you tonight" Tristan said to James as he passed, giving him a quick wink and exiting the classroom.   
"Let's go then" Luke said, leaving the classroom.   
The boys walked to the car park, Ashton and his friends walking infront, Zayn turned around and glanced at Luke, giving him a scowl. Luke ignored it, although frightened he would hit him infront of his crush. Luke unlocked the car and let James in, he waited outside for Harry, when Harry walked over talking to some girl, he kissed her cheek and she walked away. He then sat in the backseat of the car. Luke closed the car door, they sat in the car park waiting for the buses that took the younger kids home to leave.   
"So who's the lucky lady?" James asked  
"Nothing special, just a friend" Harry replied blankly.  
"You can't keep leading people on!" Luke said  
"It's just a bit of fun Lukeyy, lighten up" he replied  
Luke pulled out of the car park, making a left turn.   
"Wow dude, wrong way, my house is that way" Harry exclaimed.   
"I'm dropping off James at Tristan's first as it's closer" Luke started, "There's no point driving to yours, then back here then back near yours again" Luke explained.  
"Fine fine, what's going on with you two anyway?" Harry asked James.  
"We're going on a date" James replied nervously.  
"What what what, you're gay? James McVey the lady puller is gay?" Harry exclaimed with confusion.   
"No, i'm bisexual" James replied  
"I like girls still obviously, but I also like guys, and at the moment, I really a like a guy" James explained  
"Ah, I got you, good for you dude!" Harry said, high-fiving him.  
"So how's things with Irwin?" Harry said smirking.  
"Oh-yes about that, why did you give him my number?" Luke asked, foccusing on the road.  
"I was doing you a favour mate, I think Ashton wants to be your friend, you should let him, he's a great guy" Harry replied  
"Oh okay well cheers" Luke replied, pulling into the road where Tristan lives.  
"What's the number James?" Luke asked  
"Number 12" James replied, he was looking for the house, he saw Tristan outside waiting for him.   
Luke pulled into the driveway, as Tristan got out the car Harry shouted "Look after my friend alright? and use protection!"   
The boys laughed, Harry got into the front seat and they started making their way back to their neighbourhood.  
"Do you think school is still open? I left my French book and I kind of need it for the homework, my mum will kill me if I don't get it" Luke asked  
"Yeah it opens till 5 because of football practice" Harry replied.   
The boys were passing school anyway so it didn't really mean they had to de-tour. They made there way into the building, Luke saw Ashton playing football on the field, he looked really hot and Luke's sure that his heart smiled. He walked into the main building and made his way to his locker, Harry following. He opened it and another note fell to the ground. 

Dear Blue eyes- 

This time I got someone to check my spelling so I hope you can understand this- 

If love was an ocean, ours would be the Pacific.   
If love was a mountain, ours would be Everest.   
If love was a rainforest, ours would be the Amazon.   
If love was a river, ours would be the Nile.   
What i'm trying to say as my love for you is the biggest, and deepest.   
For my heart did not love till now.  
And out of all the emotions i've ever felt, this is the greatest. 

Lots of Love~ Your secret admirer.

 

Luke read it with confusion, Harry took it out of his hand,  
"Aw Lukey you've got an admirer!" He teased, "He's a Geography student, that's cute" He continued  
Luke rolled his eyes, he put the note into his bag, collected the book and walked out of the building.  
Ashton noticed him leaving from the field, he gave a little wave and Luke smiled and waved back, he really really liked Ashton.   
The boys got into the car and drove away, Harry was talking about girls the whole way home, ones he'd fuck and ones he'd avoid. Luke rolled his eyes.  
The car journey went quite quickly and they were both soon home, Harry lived about 5 minutes away from Luke (walking distance) so it was easy for them to travel together.   
Luke's phone buzzed   
'Don't fall down any more stairs Hemmo!!' It was Ashton, Luke laughed and replied back.   
'I'll try not to!' even though it was a lie, Luke was stil exstatic that Ashton had text him. Ashton, the most popular boy at school. Texting Luke, the boy who gets bullied for being Gay, The same Luke who has about 6 friends at a push.   
Luke started his French homework but kept losing focus due to his phone being positioned a little bit too close to his desk.  
Liz walked into his room, "Luke give me your phone while you work please, you've done basically nothing for an hour"   
"It's fine mum, i'll turn it off and put it in my drawer okay?" He asked  
"Fine, but I don't want to see it out until your works done okay" she demanded  
"Fine mum" He replied respectfully.   
Luke continued working, it took him around an hour to complete his essay, when he had finished he tucked his chair into his desk and put the homework in his bag ready for school the next day, he then walked over to his desk and took out his phone, switching it on he realised he had 3 missed calls and 4 rext messages. The missed calls and 2 of the messages from James and one text from Ashton. He rang James first wondering if it was an emergancy because of how many times he had called, James didn't answer straight away but when he did he didn't sound very frantic.   
"Hello!?" Luke said  
"Hey, the date went really well, we're going on another one next Wednesday, just thought I'd let you know" James replied  
"And you couldn't just text me that?" Luke laughed  
"Ahah sorry dude, anyway how are you?" James asked  
The boys were on the phone for about 30 minutes until Luke's dinner was ready. Once he'd eaten he realised he'd never told Ashton that he had to go and that it just looks as if he'd being ignored. Ashton had text him - 'Have I upset you dude? I'm sorry if I have' Luke immediately replied with 'I'm sorry no you haven't, I was doing french homework and then had to eat dinner' He didn't feel the need to mention the call to James.   
Luke's phone buzzed. 'It's cool dude, don't sweat it, I was just listening to blink-182 for the whole hour and a half you were away' Luke smiled, he liked blink-182.  
Luke replied 'Is that your favourite band or something?'   
Ashton text back 'yes it is, but don't tell anybody, don't want someone to produce a fact book about me;]'   
Luke laughed, he carried on texting Ashton for a bit and then the conversaton died off around 9pm, Luke got changed for bed, watched TV and then decided to go to sleep. The next morning his alarm woke him up, it was Friday thank God, and Luke got himself ready for school.   
He got in his car and drove to Harry's, then they drove straight to school, Luke headed to the lockers immediately to put his homework in there for 3rd lesson before it got ruined it his bag. He opened the door and another note fell to the ground. 

Dear Blue Eyes- 

All the small things that you do, dammit, they make me want to take you on a first date. Everytime I look at you I know that i'm feeling this. I think about Going Away To College with you and then i'm like wow what's my age again. To be honest i'm lost without you, right now this is a story of a lonely guy. I listen to online songs and I think of asking you to be mine but then I'm like not now. 

-Your secret admirer. 

 

Luke put the note into his bag once more and thought nothing of it. He had Chemistry first with Ashton, he loved this lesson.  
For an hour they'd chat away and have a laugh. 

The days continued, Luke would arrive at school, find a note, put in his bag and not think anymore of it. He always wondered who it was but he just passed it off as a school girl with a crush who doesn't realise he's gay. 

He got notes like 

' Dear blue eyes- 

Although Sometimes, How Thinking Optomistically Never Interprets Rudely Well I'm Not 

Sorry this made no sense- But I love you okay. 

-Your secret admirer. 

and 

 

Dear Blue eyes- 

On the field,   
it's cold, tiring and not worth while  
but sometimes I see you, it makes me smile.

The paint burns my cheeks  
The ball is rough  
seeing your face  
makes me feel tough.

-Your secret admirer.

 

The days continued, finally it was Friday, the day look was hanging out with Ashton, the day dragged and Luke got more and more nervous, he was cautious with the hear jel this morning, not using too much, he didn't want to go back to that crazy year 6 disco phase.   
He wore his black t-shirt and red flannel around his waist, he had ripped skinny jeans on which showed off his long legs. He had his black hoop lip piercing in, he looked good.   
At lunch time all he could talk about was how nervous he was, James was now in a relationship with Tristan, who has become good friends with Luke. Luke could barely breathe by the hour of 2, half an hour to go. When it was 2:29 Luke felt as if he was going to pass out. He was meeting Ashton in his car, which was a silver porsche Luke had remembered. Luke knew that Ashton's family was rich, this made him nervous about going over. That wasn't what made him nervous actually but it did make it worse. When the bell went Harry walked over to Luke.   
"Good luck dude" He said tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Thanks" he replied, walking over to his locker to put his books away. As he opened the door another note fell to the ground slowly. 

'Dear Blue Eyes- 

This is the last note you will recieve from me- 

The formular of water may be 2 Hydrogens and 1 Oxygen, and Hydroxides may be OH, but our chemistry is unexplainable. 

-Your Secret Admirer. 

 

Luke read the note again and again, he was confused on why it would be the last one, had she lost interest in Luke? He was confused.   
"Luke c'mon Ashton's waiting" Harry said hurrying him.   
The boys walked out, Luke still very confused, he still had the stash of notes in his bag. He spotted the silver porsche and saw Ashton waiting inside as Luke got into the car Ashton looked over at him.   
"Hey Blue Eyes" Ashton said with a smirk.  
"How do you know about that? I didn't tell you?" Luke asked.   
"Look on the floor" Ashton said.  
Luke noticed a piece of paper on the floor, folded into four. 

It read- 

Dear Blue Eyes- 

If you're reading this you were incapable of working out the clues, it's me! I hope you like me back or things are going to be really awkard in chemsitry, well anyway I really really really like you and i'm pretty sure I love you so let me know how you're feeling? 

 

Luke was gobsmacked, he looked at Ashton, he couldn't believe it was him after all, but it all made sense now, the 2nd note he got, Geography, Ashton had told him about the Learning assistant in Geography and he said he had help writing it. The 3rd, they were blink-182 lyrics, the night before Ashton told him it was his favourite band, the 4th spelt out ASHTON IRWIN and the 5th was about him being on the field and Luke getting his books from te lockers and seeing him, the 6th was about chemistry which they sit together in. Luke stared into Ashton's warm hazel eyes, exactly how he did when they first met, he saw his blonde curly hair and his cheesey but warm perfect smile. Luke leaned forward, he cupped Ashton's face and kissed his lips gently. Ashton kissed him back smiling into the kiss, when the kiss ended both the boys smiled.  
"I love you Luke Hemmings" Ashton whispered, kissing Luke's cheek.   
"I love you too Ashton Irwin" Luke said giggling and kissing Ashton's nose.  
"Check the mirror" Ashton said as he put the keys into the car.   
Luke pulled down the mirror and noticed a note, it read

-Dear Blue Eyes- 

I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend? I'd love to call you mine, anyway I've loved you since the day we colided in the toilets, and the day you helped me in Chemistry, you make me feel happy, safe and as if there's a cage of butterflies in my stomach. I love you. 

-Your not so secret admirer. 

 

Luke nodded his head smiling, and gave Ashton one last kiss before they pulled away. 

 

After that day the bullying stopped for Luke, He was happy with Ashton, they were always in awe of eachother. They were inseperable, sometimes Ashton leaves Luke little notes in his locker still addressing him as blue eyes, he still gets help from the geography lady with them. And Luke loves them all to pieces. There was nothing Luke and Ashton loved more than eachother, and it continued to stay that way, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you worked out who it was sending him the notes! Also let me know your opinions and things, kudos are as always appreciated! I'm sorry it's long but I hope you enjoyed. As always thanks for reading! :]


End file.
